Lillis & Lorelle Baristani's birthday
by milky501
Summary: Tairen Soul: 7 years on, Lillis & Lorelle Baristani turn 16. No longer little girls, they have blossomed and are fit to walk beside Fey warriors. They choose a special two. *hint hint*  A/N: This is more of a lime than lemon, rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story were created solely by C.L. Wilson. This is pure FanFic.

Lillis Baristani was turning 16. Seven years on, from the time she, her twin sister Lorelle, her adopted sister Ellysetta and her father Sol had been flung into the winds of change. From their humble home in Celieria, thrust into the Faering Mists, plunged deep into the heart of Boura Fell, and finally settling in The Fading Lands, their life had never been the same again. Mama had died that year. But Ellysetta and her truemate Rainier v'En Daris, together with many brave Fey warriors, _shei'dalins_, Celierians, Elves and all who fought their hearts out against the dark forces of Eld, had made sure that the Dark had not surfaced to the world since then. It was the Time of the Light. The Time where all those who had died had not done so in vain, and those who lived continued perpetuating the values they had all fought so hard to keep those seven years ago. All the brave souls, including not just the Feyreisen Rain Tairen Soul and Feyreisia Ellysetta Tairen Soul, but also others like Gaelen vel Serranis, _dahl'reisen_ restored back to Fey, Belliard vel Jalani, head general of the Fey warriors, and other members of Ellysetta's original primary quintet, including Kiel vel Tomar and Kieran vel Solande. _Kieran_.

Just thinking about his name made her slender figure tingle. Like the way she always felt when he had come to her rescue, when she had called out to him using the connection their souls had, in that epic adventure which seemed like only yesterday.

Lillis' and Lorelle's birthday was just days away, and though it was a Celierian custom to throw a birthday celebration steeped in grandeur for those who turned 16, the Fey in Dharsa loved them so much that they were carrying out this custom just for the twins, in the Halls of Dharsa themselves.

* * *

The night had come. Lillis was 16. That night would be one of the best nights of her life, the night of the royal banquet held in the twins' honour.

Now a pretty maiden herself, she slipped into a soft, flowing gown, studded all over with tiny silver crystals. Simple yet elegant, the gown was a lovely sky blue that matched a certain pair of eyes. _Kieran's_ eyes. Once again, the all-too familiar warmth of him ran through her body.

Meeting Lorelle who was dressed similarly, except that her gown was a fiery red, they laughed at each other's form. Too many a time, when they were young, before they had even met any Fey warrior personally, had they dreamed of wearing such Fey-tale dresses and attending royal dinners. Now that they had one held in their honour, neither sister could be more delighted.

Away in another room of the palace, Kieran vel Solande smiled to himself in front of the mirror as he did the final touch-ups for his suit. The dark grey, which contrasted his bright blue eyes made him look all the more dazzling. Lillis was finally turning 16, and her birthday banquet was that night. No longer the little girl who got scared at every waking moment in those evil times, but a light-hearted, gay maiden with hair light as the wind and, oh, her scent. It followed her wherever she went, sweet as the morning sun, cool like fresh breeze, and simply breathtaking. Looking his best, the honourable warrior exited his room and met his best friend and companion, Kiel.

* * *

"Lillis, this is just the best day ever! I wouldn't even have dreamed of it to be so big, back in Celieria!" Lorelle was overjoyed, as she walked with her sister towards the shining banquet hall.

"Thank the gods for this! And Papa and Ellie too. If only Mama were here…" Lillis' voice trailed off as she tried to choke back some tears. But they could not stop spilling over as she imagined herself cradled in Lauriana's arms as a child, being sung a soft lullaby.

"Oh, Lillis," Lorelle hugged her sister as they shared their sorrow for a full chime. "Come on, I'm sure Mama would want us to be happy today," Lorelle said, stroking her sister's hair, coaxing her to stop.

Familiar footsteps approached, and stopped. Lillis looked up, only to meet a pair of bright blue eyes. The only pair outside her family she had ever known to be so warm, so charming, so easing to her eyes. Kieran noticed her tear-stained face and rushed to her side.

"What's the matter, _ajiana_?" Kieran said softly, thumbing away Lillis' tears in a soft caress across her smooth face.

"She was just thinking about Mama," Lorelle helped her to answer.

After several more comforting words, Kieran managed to soothe Lillis' emotions and led her towards the banquet hall, while Lorelle gave Kiel her hand.

As they entered, more than several courtiers gasped in admiration of the girls' lovely silk gowns and twittered on how much they had changed since they were just innocent children. Now more mature – both physically and emotionally – they were fit to walk beside warriors, as demonstrated so aptly by their walking beside Kieran and Kiel, celebrated young heroes of the time.

"Dearlings!" Ellysetta welcomed them with open arms, with her truemate Rain not far behind, smiling. At his side were a pretty little Fey girl and a no less charming Fey boy. The boy was about seven, the girl about six.

"Eleni vol Daris!" Lorelle greeted her little niece, who had become firm friends, playmates and sometimes enemies with Kieran's little brother, Airell vel Solande, the latest son to be born to the powerful _shei'dalin_ Marrisya v'En Solande and her truemate Dax. Both Eleni, the offspring of the Fey King and Queen, and Airell were Tairen Souls. They had named her Eleni for "Light". This was, after all, one of the most celebrated times in a thousand years.

After Rain, as Feyreisen, had given a brief speech, introducing the occasion to the six hundred guests, the traditional Dancing began. As the two highest males in rule, Rain and Loris v'En Mahr, head of the Massan, had the first honour of dancing with the two stars of the night. As Rain twirled Lillis round, she admired her brother-in-law's stately graces, and was once again sure that her sister had not chosen wrong. In fact, she didn't choose him. They were made for each other. Such was the dream of Fey-love.

When the first dance had ended, Kieran suavely glided up to Lillis' side, took a deep bow, and asked for the honour of being her second dance partner for the night. Lillis couldn't stop herself from blushing, but that only made her look prettier in Kieran's eyes.

"Of course," she whispered softly.

As the slow but enchanting music of the next song started, so did the dance. Holding her hand in his right, and gently grasping the top right of her back with his left, Kieran led his partner using careful, deliberate steps with every beat. Being so close to her felt wonderful. He could see her strands of rich brown hair shimmering in the light, her dainty face blushing under his gaze and lower down, her slender figure wrapped around perfectly by blue silk.

From Lillis' point of view, it was truly a dream come true for girls who lived their childhood days dreaming of knights in shining armour. Here she was, celebrating her birthday in the company of royalty and nobles, with her family save Mama, and being held by strong, familiar hands. Belonging to the person who made her feel joy like it was always morning; the warrior she felt safe with like there was no such thing as war; the one whom she absolutely trusted with her life. And there were his mesmerising bright blue eyes… As they moved around each other, they re-lived the memories they had together and laughed with great blissfulness.

After the dance had ended, Kieran invited Lillis to the outer gardens near the halls. It was a full moon, shining bright, and together they walked down the path leading to a hedge. Behind the hedge was a majestic fountain, and surrounding it were benches, and many plants that took the shapes and forms of important symbols in the Fading Lands, such as the Tairen. The newest addition had been Ellysetta and Rain. The work of the Earth masters were truly amazing. It was in this beautiful place where they stopped.

"Lillis," Kieran started.

Lillis could feel her heartbeat rising. Being alone with Kieran was not something new, but always, Lorelle and Kiel or Papa or some other Fey guard would not be far away. This was the first time they were alone, just the two of them, far away from the bright lights in the halls, far away from everyone else.

The next moment caught her breath. Arm outstretched, Kieran held in his hand, positively the most delicate, stunningly beautiful thing. A little spherical piece, rather like a globe without the glass, mounted on a wooden stand, showed the Baristanis' previous house in Celieria. Overhead, Tairen were flying, and minatures of the Baristani family as well as the Fey closest to them were in the garden. With a little touch of Spirit, what appeared to be twenty-five fold weaves surrounded the whole structure. Delicate yet detailed, the thoughtful Fey warrior with mastery in Earth, Air, Fire, Spirit and a 4th Level Talent in Water, had carefully crafted each piece of the first customary Fey courtship gift.

"Kieran…it's beautiful," she sighed with sheer joy, charmed and touched by Kieran's masterpiece.

"I'd hoped you would like it," Kieran said softly, as his heart surged at the delight in her eyes.

Lillis looked up and found Kieran gazing at her in a way that made her want to blush all over again.

"Lillis, these years have passed so quickly, and, my, you're stunning yourself," he said, a little clumsily. "All those years ago, when you were lost in the Faering Mists, trapped under the rubble of that mountain which collapsed, I thought I'd lost you, and…I'd never seen war before that, but the prospect of war did not strike in me as much fear as when you disappeared from my eyes that day. I don't want to ever have to go through that sort of fear again. I want to protect you forever. And I want to say…what I want to say is…" the usually eloquent warrior who always had something witty at the tip of his tongue stumbled in his words. But before he needed to say anything more, he found that Lillis had moved a whole inch closer.

"No need to say anything. For actions speak louder than words." She placed one finger on his lips.

Shocked but obviously pleased, Kieran bent his head down to close that remaining inch between them. As he moved closer to Lillis, so did she, slowly leaning forward. Their lips met, or rather, brushed against each other for a brief instant. The effect on Lillis was pure wonder. She had never known anything so joyous; so warm; so pleasurable. Kieran was taking it in with a lot more passion. Heat surged through him and rose to his throat.

They moved in closer for a second time, and this time, everything took place a whole lot faster. The instant their lips met, they wanted more, with Kieran drawing in Lillis' essence and giving double of his back. Overwhelmed, Lillis pressed against his hard chest, sliding her arms around his neck at the same time. Their mouths opened in unison and closed in upon each other, each meeting of lips more passionate than the previous.

Kieran's hand slid round Lillis' slender waist, feeling the tingle through her body as he did it. And oh, her scent, he had never had it in such volumes before, nor so close. This was ten times better than when they were dancing. After a full three chimes, they stopped, ragged breathing taking their place.

"Oh, sweet Lillis," Kieran moaned. "Grant me the power to resist you."

"But why would I want that?" Lillis asked coyly, the tip of her tongue curling out from the corner of her mouth.

Pleasantly surprised at Lillis' openness yet again, Kieran eyed her with more than just reverence. As he placed his hand near her hips, she grasped his shoulders, and once more they joined bodies and souls. It started out as a long, sweet kiss. Pure, sweet, light maiden essence flowed from Lillis, while strong, sturdy and fresh essence of a young Fey warrior greeted her. But the slowness only made their hearts pound faster, especially Lillis', when Kieran's hand slid up in a single but slow movement, from where his hand was placed, over her hips, past her waist, and it stopped slightly above. His hand in contact with a tender part of her skyrocketed them into a bubble of their own, high above the world, and the kissing turned into a romantic frenzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story were created solely by C.L. Wilson. This is pure FanFic.

"We'd better go back," Lillis murmured, in between kisses that Kieran was raining down on her.

"I don't want to, but yes, we should," Kieran voiced his assent, but not withholding the next shower of kisses.

With a final exertion of energy, they managed to pull themselves away from each other. Lillis gazed into Kieran's bright blue eyes, meant for only her. Kieran took a deep breath and held out his hand, before they walked back up the path to the banquet hall.

"Lillis, dear, why is your face so flushed?" Ellysetta questioned as they entered. Then, "dear me." She glanced from Lillis' cherry red face to Kieran's bowed one, to her truemate Rain.

"Las, _shei'tani_, she's not a little girl anymore," Rain said, winking at Kieran, his brother for many years at the Training Academy, but that did not escape Ellysetta.

"Rain v'En Daris, you tell me what is going on here, right now," she whirled around to face Rain, with the look of a tairen and pushed him back, away from the embarrassed young couple.

Rain chuckled. "What? It's true, she's already 16. Just because you were 24 when you first met me doesn't mean she has to wait till then too," he teased. "But of course, it was a good thing you waited," he added, before leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Hmph!" Ellysetta turned away, causing Rain's mouth to land on her cheek instead. All it took was for one swift move from Rain to cause their lips to meet in the proper position, and Ellysetta could reject it no longer. She opened her soul to him, all to him, only to him, and as the tairen in him roared in triumph, so did hers respond. Always, when he caught her like that, she could not resist.

_"Don't you want your sister to enjoy this, all of this?"_ started Rain, on their private weave.

_"Are you telling me you knew this was going to happen?"_

_"Didn't you?"_

_"Fine, I admit, everyone suspected it, but you knew on this night? You didn't even look a single bit surprised!"_

_"Well…Kieran and Kiel consulted me about this. I told them the courtship customs of Celieria, and they waited patiently until the girls' 16th birthday. Can you imagine what a torturous wait it's been?"_

_"Kieran and _Kiel_? Lorelle._ Ellysetta pulled free of Rain abruptly, glancing around the hall, only to find Lorelle missing."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she chided.

"It was meant to be a pleasant surprise for you," Rain defended.

"Still."

Their skirmish was interrupted by the entrance of Lorelle and Kiel. Ellysetta gasped as she noticed Lorelle's swollen lips, causing Lorelle to quickly look down. Lillis, Kieran, Lorelle and Kiel were glad when Rain announced that it was time for the Feast, and they all headed towards the main table.

Rain sat at the head of the table, with Ellysetta at his right. Loris v'En Mahr sat at the other end, while the main lords and ladies of the court filled up the seats in between. Lillis and Lorelle sat next to Ellysetta, and it just so happened that Kieran and Kiel promptly decided to plonk themselves right opposite them. The empty seat between Rain and Kieran was filled up by Gaelen, who never wandered too far from Ellysetta, anyway. At such close proximity, Ellysetta could observe the whole situation between Lillis and Kieran, as well as Lorelle and Kiel.

"So, what have you been doing all night?" Gaelen popped the question to the twins. "Met anyone special? Or already found someone before that?" he added, not without a glint in his eye. Surreptitiously, he took his drink up in his left hand, propped his head with his right, and comfortably leaned to one side and eyed Kieran and Kiel.

"It has been fun dancing to the sweet music of the Fading Lands," Lillis said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Fun? Fun with everyone, or just a select _somebody_ as your partner?" Gaelen continued probing in a teasing manner, slowly swirling his drink in his hand.

_"Gaelen, what are you doing?"_ Ellysetta asked him through their private thread. Then, with a frown creased across her face, "_Don't tell me _you_ knew about this too?"_

Gaelen simply gave one of his characteristic smiles, while still fixing his eyes directly on his two fellow warriors.

_"Gaelen vel Serranis, you and Rain…!"_ She could not think of anything to say.

"Just_ Rain and me?"_ Gaelen replied.

Ellysetta shot him a dagger look. It appeared that many of the Fey warriors in her past and present primary and secondary quintets knew, then. These men…no, sometimes they still acted like boys!

"So, who did you dance with? It appears as though you left quickly after a few dances," Gaelen continued his questioning Lillis.

"Well, I danced with Rain…then, well, Kieran, then…"

"Aha. With Rain our Feyreisen, of course. With Kieran, then, what happened? No one else after that? Went off somewhere else? Somewhere more quiet, perhaps? Or should I say, private?" Gaelen was obviously trying to force the truth out of her own mouth, even though he probably knew what she and Kieran had been up to after that.

By this time, Lillis' face was completely pink, and Kieran was not that spared either, although he could control the expression of his emotions slightly better.

"Girls, don't be embarrassed. Come on, out with the truth about Kieran and Kiel," Ellysetta interjected, shocking Rain and Gaelen about her frankness with the twins and the direct linkage to Kieran and Kiel.

The usually reticent Kiel was the first to speak. "Ellysetta, I know I am not the best Fey warrior alive, and I will never have such achievements as say, Rain, but all these years, starting from when we first met your family, whenever I am not training, or doing some rough work, I always have had someone to turn to at the end of the day, to share my joys, sorrows and every emotion. Though I am not perfect, I hope every day to become a better man, and I do love Lorelle with all my heart."

The table was silent. Then, a slow clap coming from Kiel's right brought all eyes to Gaelen. Rain joined in, then Kieran, and finally the whole table was joining Gaelen in congratulating the happy couple.

"What about you, Kieran? Got something to say?" Gaelen swerved round to face Kieran.

"My words of grandeur are reserved for only Lillis' ears," Kieran said mischievously, not without sending a tingle down Lillis' spine. Her mind instantly flew back to the moment in the garden where they were alone, and he had made his confession aloud to her, only her.

"Well, that's words enough," Gaelen declared. "With your permission, Ellysetta?" She nodded. Then, in a louder voice, "It looks as though we have two new couples here. Well, not exactly new but, join me in welcoming Kieran vel Solande and Kiel vel Tomar as mates for our young stars of the night – Lillis and Lorelle Baristani!"

Most courtiers were not surprised, but still crowded round to congratulate the foursome anyway. Slightly overwhelmed at the progress of how things were going that night, Lillis reeled back, but strong arms caught her, only to attract more admiring gasps of awe from Kieran's admirers.

* * *

Long after the celebrations were over, and Lorelle had bathed and dressed for bed, she heard a soft knock at the door. It couldn't be Lillis, because she would knock on the door adjoining their rooms together. She opened the door slowly, and the figure that stood in the doorway was none other than her dearest Kiel.

"Kiel!" she exclaimed.

His hand circled her slender waist, and they moved backwards into the room as one. Locking the door behind him, Kiel gazed into Lorelle's eyes.

"Oh, Kiel, should we lock the adjoining room door too?"

"I don't think Lillis will be disturbing us tonight. She's got more than enough to keep her occupied in her own room. Such as things taking the form of Kieran," Kiel replied.

Lorelle laughed with mirth. Even in her loose nightgown, Kiel could see her figure perfectly. Moreover, his hand helped bring in the excess cloth close to her body. Then Lorelle stopped laughing, for her mouth had even better things to do. As her lips closed in around Kiel's, he gently laid her upon the bed, and there on the soft sheets they continued.

* * *

In the adjoining room, Lillis could feel Kieran's hand sliding up her thigh. It stopped somewhere about there.

Kieran had come in just as she had come out from her bath, which meant that she had not been just fresh and energised, but more importantly, not fully dressed. With only a single robe wrapped around her, it had not taken long for Kieran to push that robe separating their skin off with the gentlest nudge.

"Kieran!" she gasped. She could feel his fingers, and with his mouth and hands working, the feeling was absolutely sensational. It was as if before this, she had never known what pleasure meant, not even in the garden. This was tons better. Furthermore, Kieran's hands knew how to go to just the right places, intensifying her pleasure manifold times.

"I will always be there for you, wherever you need me," Kieran whispered, reminding her of the words he had said to her when he had found her under the rubble of that mountain.

"I know, I know. Everything you have done for me," Lillis replied appreciatively. She could not stop her hands from searching his back, her nails digging into his flesh. She was also careful to make sure that she was not the only one enjoying the night. Whether Kieran's face was flushed or not she could not see, but she could feel the rush of heat which followed, at every place her delicate hands fingered.

Soon, their words of love became silent enjoyment of the other's essence; their souls' meeting full of pure wonder.

* * *

Back in the other room, Lorelle had shed her nightgown in frenzied passion. "And you were my brave knight in shining armour just now, at dinner," Lorelle whispered in a raspy voice.

One word – "Always," summed up Kiel's intense love and devotion to her. And boy, were they getting intense. Upon seeing Lorelle's bare body, Kiel could not hold back much longer himself and instantly spun weaves to shed himself of his own leather. Lorelle clutched his face in her small hands and closed in upon his mouth. She could feel herself igniting as his tongue delved deep into her mouth. Taking him in with much more than passive acceptance, she summoned all her heart and poured it into him. As Kiel outlined every curve of her body carefully, she grasped desperately at him and gave more of herself.

Skin to skin, they could feel their hearts calling out to each other. Heart to heart, their souls connected. Launched high, up into the sky, they proclaimed their love to each other.

* * *

A few months later, wedding bells rang. Everyone was there to celebrate the union of three great families. For Ellysetta, it was the grand wedding she never had, for hers had been rushed under the mounting pressure of impending war. For Sol, it marked the completion of him raising the girls, and though he missed Lauriana sorely, he was sure she would have been pleased to see them so happy. For Lorelle, being married did not make her life that different, for she already had Kiel around all the time, and, more importantly, wrapped around her finger. As for Lillis, the second happy bride, it was the happiest day of her life, for besides Lorelle, she now had another official relation who knew her best.

The celebrations lasted into the night, but when everyone had finally gone back to their own rooms, there were four people who just had enough energy left to stay up to enjoy another's company. Driven with passion, united in soul, bodies joined, intertwined, and filled each other. More happy times were to come.


End file.
